plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 19
For the Chinese version of this level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 19 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 19 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = Screenshot_2014-11-13-23-57-16.png |Type = Regular |Flag = Three |Zombie = |FR = |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 18 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 20}} Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie4 = |note4 = Water reaches 3rd column; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = 1 2 2 4 5 2 |note5 = First flag; Water reaches 2nd column |zombie6 = 3 3 2 |zombie7 = 3 |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = 1 3 4 5 2 |note8 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie9 = 1 2 |zombie10 = 3 4 5 |note10 = Second flag; 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = 3 4 1 2 5 |note11 = Water reaches 2nd column |zombie12 = 3 |note12 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = |note13 = Water reaches 7th column; Low Tide! |ambush13 = |zombie14 = |note14 = 100% Plant Food |zombie15 = 1 4 2 2 3 2 3 5 |note15 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Pea Pod **Tangle Kelp *Dig up the five Lily Pads for extra sun. Then, plant a full column of Sun-shrooms in the first column. Plant Pea Pods in the second column to kill the first few zombies. *In the first wave, a Surfer Zombie and several Snorkel Zombies appear. Use Tangle Kelp, Kernel-pults, Iceberg Lettuce, or Guacodiles. *In the second wave, several Bikini Bucketheads appear. Use Tangle Kelp or use Plant Food on a Pea Pod. At this point, make sure your Pea Pods have at least three heads. *When the low tide comes, use Plant Food on a Kernel-pult or Iceberg Lettuce to freeze all the zombies. Kill the Octo Zombie quick before it wreaks havoc on your plants. *On the final wave, five Bikini Bucketheads will appear. Use Plant Food on a Pea Pod, Iceberg Lettuce, or Kernel-pult. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Magnet-shroom **Tangle Kelp *First, plant one column of Sun-shrooms on the first column and one column of Kernel-pults on the second column. Plant Tangle Kelp if you have not defended some rows yet. *Plant two columns of Lily Pads and plant Guacodiles on those Lily Pads. Replace some Guacodiles that are lost. *Plant another row of Lily Pads and plant Magnet-shrooms in it. On the Final Wave use Plant Food on one of your Kernel-pult. Gallery FR BWB D19.png|First time reward BOBWB.jpg.jpg|By IMG_0149.PNG|By BWB 19.png|Done by SOBWB19.PNG|By Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 19. Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach Day 19 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Guacodile - Big Wave Beach Day 19 (Ep.407)|By How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 19's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants